


Blessings

by DC_Fitzpatrick



Series: A Curse Might Be A Blessing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Humor, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Fitzpatrick/pseuds/DC_Fitzpatrick
Summary: Glimpses into the Snape household





	1. 2008

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! We're back for a little while because I had problems letting go of this baby. Hahaha.
> 
> I have never read The Cursed Child, nor do I intend on ever doing so. Yet, I've used some of (one, I think) the names. This is relevant only for chapters 3 and 4, I guess.
> 
> And last, but certainly not least, Happy 73rd Birthday, Sir Alan Rickman. Wherever you are. Love you dearly. <3 :*

            Severus Snape sat in the family room of his home. He had fenced a rather large corner of the room and covered the floor of said corner with rubber mats and soft pillows and covers. It was where his twins now took their afternoon nap next to each other, surrounded by innumerous toys, after having been fed – always a tumultuous event with one parent for two children. Toys, in fact, lay everywhere in the room, and a bit around other rooms of the house, though he and his wife always tried to organize such things, control freaks they were. But he would not gather them now. Severus Snape would sit down and indulge in some time for himself while the toddlers slept. That he did, on the sofa in the room, putting his tired feet up on the coffee table. He summoned the book he currently read and dark green rimmed glasses from his nightstand, and when they zoomed into his hand, he put the glasses on and opened his book. He didn’t mind wearing the glasses anymore, even though a potion for his eyes was always available without him having to brew it, since their company sold those as well. But Hermione found him sexy in glasses. So he got used to the idea.

The reading though, did not go far. His eyes got heavy with sleep, and he kept reading the same sentence over and over again. Best to forgo it. So he put the book and glasses down on the small table beside the couch and turned on the telly – with the volume turned down, of course – to watch a football match. It was so fucking fantastic to watch something other than mind numbing cartoons all day. They were all crap these days. He would have to wean the children off those.

            Severus wanted to watch the telly, he did, but his eyes didn’t seem to agree with him. They closed, despite his efforts. He needed a quick power nap, just like his kids.

            After about twenty minutes, the sweet girl named Calliope that slept in the play corner woke up. She sat up and looked for something to do immediately. As she rummaged through their toys, her brother Septimius woke as well. He was content with a toy car, the first he laid eyes on, and he pushed it around the playpen. But Calliope’s heart desired a stuffed bear that sat beside her daddy on the couch. She reached out to it, and it lifted into the air and began to float to her. But it could not penetrate the warding her father had placed around the playpen, for their protection and safety and his peace of mind. The bear hit the ward and fell to the ground. All this happened without rousing Severus from his power nap. He really did need it.

            Calliope would not be defeated. Septimius was on all fours, crawling around as he pushed the toy car, and Calliope stumbled up to him and climbed on his back when he was next to the fence that surrounded them. He remained in place as he understood what she intended. But he still wished for the plastic car to go round and round, so he need only shake it, expressing his deep wish, and it moved on its own when he put it down again. He watched giggling as he served as a step for his sister to reach the top of the fence. She could not reach her hand past it, at first at least, but with persistency in tapping it, she managed to get through on her third try. She climbed over it, not minding the small fall on the other side, and finally could reach her beloved teddy. She sat with it, and her brother, who had thought he would get help breaking out as well, sat contently on the other side of the fence watching his toy car and clapping as he smiled.

            Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and not even that woke Severus up. Calliope stood and waddled over to him, her full head of jet black perfect curls that reached down to her cheeks bouncing. She pulled on his hand, which rested on his thigh.

            “Dadda. Ding dong, Dadda.” She said as she pulled on his hand. It was so large her little hand could only wrap around one of his fingers. She pulled on this ring finger, and the tug on both his wedding band and the ring his wife had made him made them pinch his skin, and he woke, immediately looking down at his little girl. After the moment it took to make him truly alert, he raised an eyebrow and she giggled at him, covering her mouth with her hands.

            “What are you doing out here, princess?”

            She continued to giggle, her chestnut eyes sparkling with mischief. “Ding dong, Dadda.”

            “Ding dong?”

            The doorbell rang again.

            “That still does not explain what you are doing out of the playpen, Miss Calliope,” he knitted his eyebrows as he stood. She giggled again. “I’ll have to put up stronger wards.” He bent over to pick Septimius up, waving his hand to stop the toy car from going round and round. “And you, my little prince… looks like all the women in this family dominate the men, huh?”

            His sweet boy sucked on his thumb, and Severus kissed his straight, brown hair, that already reached over his ears. He took Calliope’s hand as he carried Septimius, and headed towards the front door, Calliope taking her small steps beside him. When he was almost at the door, the bell rang again.

            “Ding dong!” The twins said merrily in unison.

            “Yes, it seems we have an impatient visitor,” Severus said tenderly.

            He opened the door to two screaming toddlers, a four year old and a two year old, the older one pinching the younger one’s arm.

            “James, stop that!” Their father stood behind them, holding a baby and trying to push a stroller as well.

            The boys did not stop, but one narrowed look from Severus had them quiet in no time. He put Septimius down to greet his friends.

            “Potter,” Severus drawled. “Did we have a playdate scheduled?”

            The baby in Harry’s arm started to fuss. She would be crying in no time. Septimius, Calliope, James and Albus hugged each other, making a circle and going round, giggling.

            “No. But could we?” Harry asked, a bit desperate.

            Severus rolled his eyes and made way for him to go in. Harry instructed the boys to go in.

            “Why didn’t you Floo here?” Severus asked.

            “Have you tried to take the Floo with three screaming children and a stroller?”

            “No, but then again, my children are well behaved,” Severus smirked. James and Albus walked past him and he lowered his hand, and the boys high-fived it saying “uncle Snape” as they passed, following the twins to the back of the house, to the family room. “Even _your_ kids are well behaved around me,” Severus finished.

            “Gee, I sure do wonder why,” Harry said sarcastically, trying to imitate Severus’ intimidating furrowing of brow. “It is impossible to Floo with them.”

            “Oh, and I suppose it is much more pleasant to take the tube,” Severus replied sardonically.

            Somewhere in their exchange, Lily had begun to cry. She cried all the way to the den, Harry trying to shush her, rocking her. Severus placed the other four children in the playpen, and fortunately they were enough distraction to one another.

            “The lungs on that child…” Severus drawled, turning to Harry who still had a screaming Lily in his arms.

            “I don’t know what to do with her. She’s been fed, changed… Only Gin can calm her.”

            “May I?” Severus reached out his arms. Harry handed him the baby. One minute in his arms, a few pats of his large yet gentle hand on her behind, and she stopped screaming.

            “How… _how_?” Harry whispered.

            “Girls… are different. You’ll get it soon enough.”

            They sat on the sofa and Severus kept rocking Lily. “And where is your better half?”

            “Ginny is back to work. Out of town game. She’ll be back on Sunday. I think I might die before then. This parenting thing… it’s very tiresome. Especially if done alone.”

            Severus snorted. “Says the bloke twenty years my junior.”

            “That does not make it easier, I promise you.”

            “The trick is to not let the number of toddlers surpass that of adults. Bit too late for you, though.”

            “Nonsense. Pretty soon a third baby Snape will be running around.”

            “Yes. In about thirty years, when one of these two decide to pop one out,” Severus replied.

            Lily had fallen asleep in his arms, and he got up to place her in her stroller, which sat on the other side of the sofa, next to Harry.

            “You sir, work with magic far beyond my capabilities,” Harry said.

            Severus snorted. “No surprise there.”

            They enjoyed the peace and relative quiet for a few minutes as the baby slept and the four toddlers played calmly, the football match still on the telly.

            “See, I knew it was a good idea to come here,” Harry said, grinning.

            “If only _you_ would shut up,” Snape replied, but Harry knew he was joking, despite the serious tone.

            “Say… do you have any alcohol in the house?” Potter asked. Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s just… Ginny is still breast feeding, so she can’t have any, and then she doesn’t allow me to have any, or it to be in the house. And I could use a sip, after being alone with three toddlers since yesterday.”

            Severus rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you the weakling. There’s beer in the kitchen,” he pointed over his head to said room, adjacent to the one they sat in, “wine in the cellar back there, and firewhisky in the bar in the living room, along with some other crap for the muggle neighbors, when they come by.”

            Harry stood, slightly excited, and left the room.

            “Don’t go crazy!” Severus called out.

            Harry was in the kitchen, getting a beer. “Want one?” He asked.

            “No. Someone has to be alert and in charge of the children,” he drawled.

            “I’m just having the one, don’t worry.” Potter was already sitting next to him again.

            Silence took the room again, except for the noise of plastic toys and mumbling toddlers. Potter, however, broke it.

            “Say, here’s a question.”

            “Oh joy,” Snape said sardonically.

            “Why do people complain about in laws? I mean, they’re great! They like the children, take them on weekends, give them gifts we don’t have to buy… where is the problem? I might take them to see grandma and grandpa tomorrow,” he finished thoughtfully.

            “Well, you might have an advantage because you know your in laws since you were an annoying little brat – not that you’ve grown out of the annoying part – and they are practically like parents to you as well. But imagine having people who think they’re entitled to tell you how to live your life and raise your kids. And who are relatively strangers to you, if you look at it closely.”

            “So, I take it the Grangers are hard on you?” Harry grinned.

            “No. They’re absolute angels. They take the kids so we can catch up on sleep, go out on dates, and… engage in other activities,” Severus smirked as Harry grimaced. “I adore them.”

            “Then what was with the speech?”

            “I’m just saying, I can imagine…”

            “Dadda!” Septimius cried, holding his bum. “Potty.”

            Severus smiled, proud that the potty training was taking, and stood to pick his son up. “If you will excuse me, Potter. Do put that beer down and watch the children, please.”

            They spent the afternoon watching the telly and exchanging some comment or trivial conversation as the children played, stopping only to feed them their snacks. James ate fruit and some cookies, while Albus, Calliope and Septimius had a small bottle and some pieces of fruit. Lily had just the bottle. Harry just stayed and lost track of time, and Severus didn’t kick him out, feeling bad for the boy, all alone to take care of three children for four days. Pretty soon, it was time for Hermione to come home. They had agreed she would check on their labs after the work in the Ministry today, and he would stay home and watch the children, since he had no classes to teach. It was a Friday, and she didn’t stay the full work hours in the lab, only enough to know how things were coming along and report to Severus.

            She stepped out of the fireplace beneath the telly they watched, looking stunning as always in her pant suit, Severus thought. The first thing she did was sit on Severus’ lap and kiss his lips tenderly as her hands slipped into his hair, which he now wore short.

            “Hey,” she smiled lovingly.

            “Hey,” he answered, gazing in her eyes.

            “Hi, Harry!” She said cheerfully when she saw him sitting there on her couch. “You guys having a play date?”

            “Yes. Hey Hermione.”

            “Potter was in desperate need of help with the children,” Severus drawled.

            “Did Gin already leave for the game?”

            “Yep.”

            Hermione stood from Severus’ lap and went over to the playpen, bending over. “Hi my sweet babies!” She said. Calliope and Septimius rushed to her, “Mamma!” They both exclaimed and she picked both of them up at once and kissed both their cheeks, squeezing them before putting them down again. “Jimmy, Al, how are you?” She continued in her perky voice. Both toddlers waved from where they sat, entertained with the toys, and said ‘Hi auntie Mione!”

            “Sev, have you gotten dinner started?”

            “No, dear. I forgot. Potter got in my way.”

            “Hey!” Harry protested.

            Hermione sniggered. “I’ll take care of it. But you’ll have to do it tomorrow.”

            “So I guess we dine out tomorrow,” Severus smirked. Hermione smacked his shoulder, smiling. “Shall we leave the kids with your parents, or with Potter?” Severus continued.

            “Oh Merlin, please don’t leave me alone with five children!” Harry said, a bit terrified. Hermione laughed. “Unless I can take them to Molly’s,” Harry concluded.

            “I will not have my children exposed to any Weasley other than your wife,” Severus replied.

            “Respect my wife. She’s a Potter now, Snape.” Harry said grinning.

            “Frankly that’s not much better,” Snape replied wearing an impassive mask.

            “He’s joking,” Hermione said, still laughing.

            “Only about the leaving them with you part,” Severus completed.

            Hermione was turning towards the kitchen when Severus pulled her down to his lap again by the waist, over the arm of the couch. “Sit, talk to your friend. You’re tired. I’ll cook,” he kissed her cheek.

            “Are you staying for dinner, Harry?” She asked.

            “Oh may I?” He replied pleadingly.

            “Sure! I’ll go get things going then.”

            “You know, Potter, you could have brought that house elf of yours, since you’ll be making yourself a nuisance here. And he’s sitting at Grimmauld Place being wasted…”

            “Severus!” Hermione chided.

            “Kreacher!” Harry called.

            Kreacher popped in the Snapes’ den and bowed.

            “Kreacher, would you help with dinner here? We’ll be eating here tonight.”

            “Certainly, Master Harry,” the house elf said.

            “I am not abusing this poor creature’s good will!” Hermione said in a tone of mild outrage.

            “Well I certainly have no objections,” Severus said as he sat Hermione on the couch next to him and stood.

            “Severus!”

            “Come Kreacher, I’ll show you around,” he smirked at his wife.

            Severus cooked – or oversaw Kreacher as he did – while Hermione and Harry caught up and watched the kids. When the adults’ dinner was almost ready, Harry and Hermione fed the children their baby food, which was ready. Severus was going to help her, but she wished to do it alone, to make up for some of the time she had spent away from them that day. So Severus fed Lily her bottle as Harry tried to deal with James and Albus. Crooks returned home from his exploring and licked his dish in a corner of the kitchen, almost in the laundry room, his tail slowly swaying above him. 

            Once the kids were fed, the adults ate. Harry left soon after they were done, to put the kids to bed. He asked Kreacher to pop them out of there. Hermione and Severus proceeded to tidying up as she told him about her day, and how their new employee still needed more training to be up to their standards, but he was slowly getting there. The kids played quietly in a corner of the kitchen floor, in their parents’ sight. Sleep was starting to overcome them. 

            “What about you, Sev? How were things here?”

            “Fine. Your daughter can now get through wards and uses her brother as steps to climb out of the playpen,” he said as he dried the dishes with a wave of his wand. Another wave made them float into their places in the cupboards.

            Hermione sniggered. “We’ll need to put up stronger wards then.”

            The kitchen was tidy, so they walked to the kids and picked them up. Hermione held Calliope, Severus took Septimius. “You can’t step on your brother, angel!” Hermione said as they climbed the stairs to put them in the bath.

 They sat in there for a while with their rubber duckies, slamming the water and laughing as it splashed. Severus and Hermione watched, enchanted, smiling, then looked at each other and shared a tender, loving kiss. As Hermione got the twins in pajamas and ready for bed, Severus took a quick shower.

            When he stepped out, he began to read his children a bedtime story, one from the magical world, and Hermione took the opportunity to get out of her work clothes and take a quick shower herself, trying to end in time to catch a bit of story time. But when she pulled on her husband’s sleeping shirt and walked across the hallway, past their office and guest room, to the kids’ bedroom, she saw Severus lying uncomfortably on one of their beds – they had just started sleeping on big boy and girl beds – sleeping, Calliope on one arm, sleeping on her daddy’s chest, her jet black curls spread across it and over the open book, and Septimius in the other arm, with his chestnut head of hair tucked under his daddy’s chin. She smiled. Life was really good. She thanked God for her beautiful family.

            Hermione walked up to them and carefully began to pull Calliope from Severus’ arm. That roused him, and as he woke, he smiled to his wife and kissed his daughter’s forehead. Hermione tucked her in her own bed, and kissed her forehead too, as Severus slid off Septimius’ bed and placed him more comfortably in it, tucking him in and kissing his forehead good night. Hermione kissed her son and walked out of the bedroom, Severus in tow. He pulled the door behind him, leaving it only half open and hit the lights.

            He then grabbed Hermione from behind with one arm around her midsection and lifted her to carry to their bedroom. Hermione clamped her hands on her mouth as not to laugh out loud. He stopped at the top of the staircase to ensure the safety gate was closed and he warded it, still holding her, and then he carried on, dragging Hermione under one arm as she suppressed giggles.

            He threw her on the bed and crumbled on it next to her.

            “I love them to death,” he said staring at the ceiling, “and they are great kids. But it’s very tiring work.”

            “Are you so very tired?” Hermione asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Too tired?” Her hand slid down his chest as she lay next to him, facing him.

            “For what?” He smirked.

            She quickly straddled him, and even over his sleeping trousers, he could feel the heat of her core. His cock twitched.

            “I’m never too tired for that, kitten,” he smiled as he undid all her buttons with a quick pull of his finger, without using magic.

            She was wearing black and green lace lingerie underneath, he saw. He pushed the silk black shirt off her shoulders.

            “Uhm. I see you’ve dressed for the occasion,” he smirked. “I very much appreciate it.”

            She leaned down to kiss his lips, and as their tongues tenderly teased each other’s, he caressed her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off when they broke for air.

            “Fantastic,” he said as he palmed and massaged one. She leaned back down to claim his lips once more and as he felt her breasts rubbing against his bare chest, he said “very fucking fantastic,” into her mouth.

            Even though she had already weaned the kids off breast feeding, her breasts had become fuller with the pregnancy and were sticking around. Severus enjoyed them back when they were smaller, but still enjoyed them now. They still fit whole in his palm or mouth, he just got a proper mouthful now. Her ass had filled out as well, and he loved the view of it, especially when he fucked her on all fours. She loved him for it, and never did she feel insecure about her changing figure, thanks to his constant appreciation.

            He flipped her over to lie on her back as he continued to kiss her lips, tugging gently on the hem of her knickers, pulling it down ever so slowly. When it was at her knees, she lifted her legs so he could pull them off. He placed himself in between her legs and continued to slowly tease her lips with his, his half hard cock touching her hot, wet center. She began to worry that the kids would wake before they got to the magnificent ending, and as much as she enjoyed him screwing her slowly, it would have to wait for one of their ‘nights off’. She flipped them over again, so she was back on top. He waved his hand to gently close the door.

            She rubbed her pussy on the length of his cock, her labia kissing it, leaving it slick with her abundant juices as he hardened more between her folds. Her fingertips sank into his chest as her breathing became shallow and he encouraged her rubbing, grabbing and caressing her ass.

            “Don’t you… want to do that on my face?” He smirked. She groaned and bit her lower lip, and quickly slid up his body, sitting on his face, rejoicing as she felt his lips sucking her clit, his tongue gently licking it. As it lowered to her wet entrance and his nose rubbed on her clit, she wanted so hard to cry out his name, but she bit her lower lip again and grabbed the headboard, remaining quiet as to not wake the children. She rocked her lips gently on his face, in rhythm with his tongue and lips pleasing her, her heavy breathing all she heard in her ears. He was so fucking hard now, he could not wait for her to come on his face. He needed to bury himself in her immediately. He tapped her bum and she understood, unstraddling his face and quickly lowering herself onto his cock, biting her lip.

            “Oh fuck, love. Your cock… uhm, it makes me whole,” she said in hushed tones, gasping through her labored breathing. She rolled her hips on him, wanting so much to moan to express to him how much she wanted him. But he knew, just by the expression on her face. Her hands slid from his chest to the mattress, beside his head, and he could now latch onto one of her breasts, rolling his tongue on her nipple. She managed to moan softly. He flipped her to lie on her back, and he thrust into her more vigorously, yet in an enticing pace, looking deep into her eyes, as she lifted her legs to dig her heels on his buttocks. He rolled his hips against hers, sinking his cock deep into her core, every centimeter, before sliding out and plunging back in again.

            “I love that you still get soaking wet for me,” he said in a hushed tone.

            “I will always be soaking wet for you, Sev,” she whispered.

            All they could hear was their labored breaths in the silence of the evening, their muffled moans and groans and whimpers into each other’s necks or mouths as their orgasms crept on them, her fingers running through his black hair, now stained with a few tiny gray streaks.

            They came groaning into each other’s necks.

            “I love you so much,” she said after the high had passed, as they tried to catch their breaths.

            “I love you more.”

            There was some fussing heard on the baby monitor, and Hermione tapped his shoulder. He rolled off of her, and she pulled on her shirt to walk across the hall and check on the babies. When she returned, she cuddled up to him, lying on his chest as he rested his chin on her bushy head of hair.

            “Good night, love.”

            “Good night, kitten.”


	2. 2014

            Hermione sat in the family room, lazy on the couch, staring out the window to their back garden and smiling stupidly as she hummed the tune that played on their record player. Her husband and she had been enjoying their Saturday afternoon just lying around, playing their old records and talking. At some point though, the talking had given way to snogging. Intense snogging. Their lips had been interlocked as their hands explored every inch of each other’s body, looking for openings on their clothes where they could slip in and caress skin. When their lips were not busy mauling one another, they were nipping earlobes, necks, chins, or speaking, whisperings, the naughtiest things to each other. Before things could be taken further, and hands could find the body parts they were most searching for, they put an end to it.

            Septimius and Calliope had been playing with other kids from the neighborhood out on the street for better part of the afternoon now. It was a quiet street, a calm cul-de-sac, with a park at the end of it where kids could play without causing much trouble or worry to the parents. But of course, from time to time, parents would go check on them.

            So Hermione had asked Severus to go call them back for a snack, and sat there waiting for them to come, thinking about how she could maybe send them for a sleepover at her parents’ or maybe Harry’s so she and Severus could finish what they had started without worries or interruptions. She loved her husband so much. He could still drive her insane in bed, after fourteen years of marriage. And she loved her kids. Her life was just perfect. She was truly blessed.

            She finally stood and went into the kitchen, still humming along with the record and smiling. She got started on the kids’ snacks, since they would probably want to eat in a hurry and go back out to play. As she spread mustard on the bread, she heard the front door.

            "… that is unacceptable.”

            “Daaaaad! That is so unfair!” Calliope was pleading.

            “I do not want to hear it. Both of you, upstairs to your rooms,” Severus said strictly.

            There was an angry huff, surely from Calliope, Hermione thought.

            “Now.” Severus’ strict voice came through to the kitchen.

            Hermione walked out to the hall in time to see Calliope stomping up the stairs, infuriated, huffing, her black long curls bouncing on her head, and Septimius calmly climbing it, almost as if he were indifferent to what was going on or where he spent the rest of the afternoon. Severus looked up at their backs with knitted brows and crossed arms.

            “And don’t come out until your mother and I go talk to you!” He called out after them. Two doors were slammed upstairs.

            Severus sighed and took his hands to his temples and massaged.

            “What happened?” Hermione asked.

            Severus sighed again. “Do you know the bully that lives down the street?” He started walking towards the kitchen, gently nudging her to lead the way. She did.

            “Bully?” She asked, a bit alarmed.

            “The fat kid. Crawley’s son.”

            “Severus! Don’t call him fat! He’s chubby.”

            He snorted. “You’re too kind.”

            “What about him? Isn’t he like twelve?”

            “Yes, and he bullies the smaller kids. No one likes him.”

            “And how did that get _our_ kids in trouble?” They were now at the kitchen counter, Hermione picking up the knife to finish the sandwiches she had begun assembling.

            “I arrived at the park to see the other kids laughing around the Crawley kid, who looked terrified. Apparently, they were all playing down the street in the park when Crawley showed up. He started beating up Gregory. Then… Now comes the really interesting part,” he drawled, then smirked. Hermione passed him a sandwich and took a bite of her own. “The kids say that all of a sudden, as if by _magic_ ,” he arched an eyebrow, “the Crawley kid flew off Gregory and was pinned to a nearby tree.”

            Hermione gasped.

            “Oh, it gets better,” he smirked. “His ears and nose began to grow disproportionately large as he screamed bloody murder and everyone laughed. Then, pinecones and branches from the tree fell repeatedly on his head and he could not move to escape them.”

            “What are we going to do? Should we obliviate everyone?” She asked, alarmed.

            He dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. “I immediately, and discretely, shrank the kid’s appendages back to normal and released him. I scolded everyone and sent them home. Any tales will be seen as product of kids’ imaginations.”

            “Shouldn’t we go talk to the Crawleys about their kid’s behavior?”

            “You know very well his parents are rotten just as he is. Spoil him. There is no use talking, they never see him as being able to do wrong. He’s lucky it wasn’t one of our kids he beat, or I would have taught him a lesson myself.”

            “Severus!” She chided. “What about our kids upstairs? How should we handle them?”

            “I personally would like to bake them a chocolate cake,” he smiled.

            “Severus!”

            “What? The kid is a bully that picks on kids four years younger than he. I think he learned a valuable lesson. And didn’t really get hurt. He does have a lot of… cushioning,” he smirked.

            Hermione snorted. “Still, we can’t reward them. I say we ground them for 3 days. They can only get out of their rooms for meals and school on Monday.”

            “You’re the boss,” he smiled.

            “Today of all days…” She said, disappointed.

            “Why? What’s today?”

            “I just… thought we could send them to my parents’ for a sleepover and we could… spend some alone naked time,” she whispered the last part smirking.

            “Oh yes, let’s do that. That’s a good plan,” he smiled, looking at her hungrily.

            “Severus, they’re grounded.”

            “So why should _I_ get punished? _You_ should get punished,” he winked smirking. She sniggered. “Send then to grandma and grandpa’s and their punishment could be cleaning out their garage all weekend.”

            “Do you actually think my parents would punish them?”

            Severus sighed. “No… Fuck!”

            She was making two more sandwiches, to take up to the kids as he finished eating his. After a few minutes of only the record playing in the background, Hermione started.

            “That they are able to do that already… control their magic like that… without wands!”

            Severus laughed. “I knew you were proud. Hiding behind the strict concerned parent persona… Shame on you, Hermione.”

            “But it’s astonishing, isn’t it?”

            “Yes. But we always knew they were destined for greatness. All modesty aside, I’m a pretty damn good wizard.”

            “You are brilliant!”

            “And you are the brightest, most talented witch of your time. There was nowhere to run.” He stood and said it in her ear as he hugged her from behind. He then kissed her cheek and nipped her ear. She was still finishing the sandwiches.

            “They could have been squibs to balance the scales a bit.”

            “Knock on wood, woman!”

            She giggled.

 

            They took up the sandwiches, each carrying one, and Severus knocked on Septimius’ door and entered without waiting for a response while Hermione went into Calliope’s and led her to her brother’s. The children both sat on the bed. The adults placed the plates on the chest of drawers and stared at their kids’ mad, pouting little faces.

            “You guys know better than to bully your friends!” Hermione started.

            “He’s the bully!” Calliope blurted out.

            “Do not talk back at your mother, Calliope.” Severus said in his cool, menacing tone. Calliope crossed her arms and huffed, pouting.

“And he’s not our friend,” Septimius said with contempt towards the boy in question.

“Septimius. What did I just say?”

“He may be a bully, but the answer is not becoming one yourself! And to expose your magic to muggles! You know that cannot happen.”

“But Mum, no one even knew it was us,” Septimius said more calmly. “And it’s not like we started it on purpose.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And how did it start?”

“I was just… so angry that he was hitting Greg, pinning him to the ground, I wished there was a way I could get him off him. And it sort of… just happened.”

“But the rest was deliberate?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” they both confessed, disgruntled.

Severus smirked.

“So you understand why what you did was wrong, right?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, Mum.”

“Good. You’re grounded until Tuesday. You will only leave your rooms for meals, and for school on Monday.”

“And no gadgets.” Severus waved his wand, and videogames, computers and music devices lifted from their rooms and floated on into the study, locking themselves away in a cabinet.

“But daaad,” they whined.

“No buts.”

“Can we still read, daddy?” Calliope asked tenderly. He wasn’t much convinced they should be punished in the first place, the kid had it coming, but he knew he had to be the parent. Her tone, however, almost weakened his resolve.

“Yes, you may read,” he answered, finding it hard to keep the serious tone and strict face.

“Very well, now hugs,” Hermione smiled.

They both rushed over to Hermione, who bent down to their heights and encompassed them both in her arms. They then turned to Severus, who lifted them both in his arms, making them giggle, and placed a kiss on each their cheeks, as had Hermione.

“Eat your sandwiches. Dinner is in three hours.” Hermione announced. They left the kids to it and headed back down to the kitchen.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Severus asked.

“Spaghetti? It’s quick.”

“Sure.”

Hermione headed for the den, hoping to get back to their records and snogging. But Severus opened the fridge and took out some eggs and butter.

“What are you doing, love? We don’t need to start on dinner now. It’s still early.”

“I know. I’m baking a chocolate cake,” he smiled.

“Sev!” She said warningly, yet playfully.

“What?!” He feigned ignorance. “I’m in the mood for chocolate cake,” he smirked.

Hermione went into the kitchen to help him bake after putting on another record.

 

They called the children down to eat and sat at the dining room table. The kids were already in their pajamas, since they were bored out of their minds. They talked as a family, the twins telling them about the rest of the day, before the incident. When they finished dinner, Severus brought them two slices, huge ones, of chocolate cake.

“Woah!” They exclaimed with wide stares and dug in as Severus smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head. They cleared their plates when they finished eating, and headed upstairs.

“Brush your teeth and straight to bed!” Hermione called out. “Good night!”

“Night,” their voices traveled down.

With a wave of his wand, Severus got the dishes to wash themselves, and cut himself a slice of cake as Hermione began to tidy up the family room. He sat down on the sofa with his plate of chocolate cake and admired her ass as she was bent over picking things up. She wore denim shorts and one of his T-shirts. He then nudged her ass with one of his feet, gently.

“Hey.” He smiled as she looked back. “Want some cake?”

“Oh no. I already had pasta. Don’t want to stray too much from my diet.”

He rolled his eyes as he took a bite.

“What was that?” She asked, smirking.

“You are the hottest woman in this world. Sexy, enticing…. Fucking delicious. It is ludicrous to be on a diet. You do not need it.”

“My ass is huge!”

“Which only gets my prick rock hard faster,” he smirked.

She smacked his arm. “So you don’t deny it’s huge!?”

“You are perfect, witch. And I love you. But if you want to do a little extra workout, I can slowly screw your brains to mush every night,” he whispered. “Work up a sweat,” he smirked, then took another bite of the cake. She looked at it longingly.

“Perhaps then a tiny piece won’t hurt?” She smiled. He did make the best chocolate cakes.

“Oh no, you’ve had your chance. I’m not giving you a piece of mine.”

She straddled his lap, grinning, and reached for the plate he held away from her.

“Just a sliver?” She brushed her lips against his. “Please?” She pecked his lips again, her hands resting on his chest. She sucked on his lip, her tongue brushing against it, begging for entry, and he granted. As they shared that deep kiss, he relaxed his arm that was stretched out holding the plate, bringing it closer, as his other hand caressed her back and ass. She broke the kiss and managed to pinch a piece of cake off the plate and ate it, sucking on her fingers before smiling triumphantly.

“Cheeky witch,” he rumbled and bit her chin. She pinched another piece and fed it to him. He sucked on her fingers, looking deep into her eyes, the darkness and intensity of them making her clit throb.

She alternated feeding herself a piece and him a piece, and he sucked on her fingers, and they sucked on each other’s lips, cleaning any mess that might be made, until the plate was empty. He put it down on the side table and cupped his hands on her cheeks, caressing her hair back from them.

“You know I’ll have to spank you now, don’t you, cheeky witch?” He rumbled.

“Sev… the kids,” she half moaned, half gasped before he brushed his thumb on her lips and she sucked on it.

“… aren’t allowed out of their rooms… and are very obedient.”

She rolled her hips on his lap and managed to get some friction from his knee. She moaned softly as she bit her lower lip.

“Lay across my knee,” he ordered in a whisper close to her ear and she quickly turned to support her elbows on the arm of the sofa as her ass was turned up on his lap. He smacked the curve of her ass which peeked out of her shorts, and she gripped the arm of the sofa, biting her lower lip to muffle her moan, always watching the door for any movement and hearing for any footsteps. He smacked her again, and she let out a low groan.

“Naughty, cheeky witch,” he rumbled before smacking her again, on the other cheek, and she started to feel her pussy getting wet. He smacked her again, and she moaned and rocked on his lap, gripping the arm of the couch. He smacked her about ten times, and by the end of it, she was having a very hard time controlling her breathing.

She lay back on the sofa and pulled him to lie on top of her, and thus their snogging recommenced. But this time, he did not keep it safe as he had that afternoon. He stuck his hand underneath her T-shirt and massaged her perfectly round and still perky tits, rolling his thumb on her nipple as she moaned into his mouth. He then lowered his hand, slowly, gently, to the crotch of her shorts and managed to slip a finger through the leg hole as she undid three buttons on his white dress shirt so she could feel the skin of his still lean and muscular chest.

“No knickers, love? What a naughty, naughty kitten,” he purred.

“We can’t… don’t do that here,” she gasped half-heartedly.

“Why? I think… your pussy is in dire need of being teased…” he traced a finger on her labia, “rubbed…” he managed to tease her folds. “It’s staining your denims, kitten,” he continued purring. “That is one soaking wet, delicious pussy. To stain denims…” he nipped her ear as he stroked her, “imagine how fast I can make you come… have your delicious pussy juice running down these fine legs…” he kissed her lips. “Your clit needs to be rubbed, doesn’t it, Hermione?” She whimpered as he rumbled this next to her ear. “That’s why you are not wearing knickers, isn’t it, kitten?”

She purred in his ear and he smirked.

“Take me upstairs, love,” she pleaded in a whimper.

“Tell me why you need to go upstairs.” He trailed his fingers along her slit, through the leg hole of her shorts.

“Because I need you to properly… rub my pussy, Sev. Finger me and feel how soaking wet you’ve made me. Please. Make me come on your fingers, on your cock, anywhere you want to. Just make me come. I’m yours,” she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her lips. He then pulled her off the couch as he stood, and pushed her towards the stairs. Her legs were so wobbly already, he picked her up and carried her. When they arrived upstairs, she put an index to her lips indicating they be quiet and he put her down. They each opened a room to peek inside, and saw both their kids were already asleep.

They rushed into their own bedroom and shut the door, locking it, and Severus warded it so sounds could not be heard from the outside. She sat on the bed and stared at him, hungrily licking her lips as he came close and unzipped his faded black denims and released his cock, letting the trousers drop to the floor. As he stepped out of them and unbuttoned his shirt, she unzipped her shorts and spread her legs, dipping her hand into them and rubbing her stiff clit as she watched him and he watched her, both wetting their lips and smiling.

“You better not make yourself come,” he warned as she whimpered, rubbing herself.

“Then hurry,” she said cheekily. “You hear that?” She asked as she gently fingered herself. The room was silent and he could hear her wet core slushing. “All for you,” she smiled.

He growled and started to climb on top of her, but she was quicker to take her hand from her shorts and stroke his cock with her warm fingers, wet from her juices. He grunted, still standing and looking down to her, and she smiled coyly and licked the tip of his hard cock, which twitched.

He pushed her down to lie on the bed and pulled down her shorts as she pulled off her shirt. He climbed over her, claiming her lips as she slowly guided his cock into her. He moved slowly as she gently rocked her hips against his, making them move in synchrony. Their lips were interlocked, their tongues exploring and massaging one another, and he only parted them to move to her neck, or to nip her chin and earlobe as she scratched his back and sides.

He pulled out of her as her pleasure was mounting, and she moaned in protest, but he quickly lowered his face to her mound, trailing kisses all the way down, and commenced licking her clit so slowly it bordered on maddening. She countered by moving against his tongue at the same pace.

“Do I taste good, babe?” She whimpered.

“Delicious,” he smirked. “I get seconds on desert today,” he said as his thumb slowly flicked the hood of her clit up and down and his other hand lead two fingers into her soaking wet folds. She clenched around his fingers as she pinched her nipples.

“Oh fuck, you’re going to kill me!” She moaned louder than she intended.

He smirked and licked her slit once, pulling his fingers away, ending with his mouth engulfing her mound and clit in one long sucking movement.

“Oh yes. Yes. Fuuuuuuck,” she whispered.

He flipped her over and plunged his cock back into her from behind, and she threw her ass back into him a couple of times before he pulled her back against his chest to kiss her neck and cup her tits as his cock pounded into her. She reached behind his head to tug on his hair as she verbally expressed her appreciation. His hand lowered to her clit and teased it slowly again. But shortly. He pulled out and flipped her back to face him, lowering himself to eat her again.

“What are you doing to me, baby??” She whimpered.

“Giving you a slow screw, as promised.” He sucked on her clit lavishly and she let out a loud moan, then clamped her hands on her mouth.

“Let loose, love. We’re warded.”

He sucked on her clit again and again and she moaned loudly, letting loose as he asked. He then plunged his cock into her again and pounded her.

“Do you want to come, baby?”

“Yes. Yeees.”

“My cock is thirsty for your delicious pussy juice.” He took his thumb to her clit and circled it. “Are you going to come all over my cock and on our bed?” Again he rubbed her clit, faster, in rhythm with his cock plundering her, and she rolled her hips up against him rapidly as well.

“Fuck yes.”

“Make it nice and wet. Make our whole room smell of your delicious pussy.”

She came with a scream, her essence flowing out of her and wetting both their legs. He still thrust slowly, triggering her to give him more, until he finally could no longer resist her clenching pussy on his cock, and he spilled himself inside her with a loud groan.

She smiled as he slumped on her chest, and she caressed his neatly trimmed hair, now mostly grey, but with a few black streaks still.

“So you _do_ think I’m beautiful,” she smiled.

“Of course I do. Always. I love you.”

“I love _you_ , Sev.”

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. “Fancy a shower together? I like your hands lathering me.”

“In what scenario would I ever say no to any activity with you?”

“Then let’s go. And after we can go fetch a proper piece of cake before bed,” she smiled.

He chuckled and kissed her lips before standing and pulling her up so they could go into the loo.


	3. 2017

“Are you guys ready? We’ll be late,” Severus spoke to the children as they threw last minute pieces of clothing in their trunks. They were so excited to go to Hogwarts and finally be able to use their magic. Both locked their trunks and smiled, ecstatic.

“Ready!” Calliope was almost bopping up and down.

“Ready, dad.”

Severus was in charge of getting the kids packed and ready, and everything down to the car. He very much despised the idea of having such a muggle contraption when he could only snap his fingers and be wherever he wished, but Hermione had convinced him it would be natural to own one, since they lived in a muggle area and their twins went to muggle school until a few months ago. It would even be strange to _not_ own one. Still, he very rarely drove it, leaving all of that to Hermione. Only recently, after years of owning it, did he begin to perceive the joys of taking the wheel and driving aimlessly for a while, listening to the radio after a difficult day at work. But it all faded in comparison to going home and burying himself in his witch’s hair and drowning in her sweet scent. Meanwhile, Hermione tried to get dressed and contain her tears. Tears caused by the fact she would be away from her children for better part of the year.

“Good,” Severus said to the kids. “While I get these down to the car, why don’t you go give Mum a nice big hug and cheer her up a bit? Reassure her you’ll both write every day. Won’t you?” He raised a brow.

“Okay daddy,” Calliope said and led the way to the master bedroom. Septimius followed calmly, as was his way, much like his father.

Severus waved his wand, and both the kids’ trunks lifted up in the air and began to float behind him as he descended the stairs. Septimius had chosen an owl as a pet, and the cage containing it followed Severus as well. Calliope chose a cat, claiming she would miss Crooks. Severus and Hermione did not allow her to take Crooks as she wanted to because the beast was very old and quite frankly, should have been dead already. They feared taking him could be cause for heartache for her very soon in Hogwarts. So they bought her a new one. Severus picked up the kitty and carried it to the garage. Pets were placed in the back seat, and trunks, in the trunk.

Severus stepped back inside to see the kids running down the stairs and their mum following, very calmly. Almost as if she did not want to go. She was composed, but Severus could see she was still sad.

“Go get in the car, children,” Severus said, and they happily obliged. He smiled at Hermione and opened his arms as she descended the last few steps. She gladly ran into the comfort of his arms.

“You okay to drive, love?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m being crazy, aren’t I?”

“A little bit, yes,” he chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go.”

The car ride to King’s Cross consisted of Hermione warning them against all the dangers, precautions they should take, even reminders of personal hygiene and eating habits. The twins listened and replied “okay, mum,” on every instance. But after a few minutes, and when she repeated herself, their answers became whinier. When that happened, Severus would intervene and tell them to listen to their mother. Other than that, he just rode quietly beside his wife, finding it sweet how crazy and anxious she was getting. He hadn’t seen this level of anxiety probably since her first job interview, or perhaps when he had last gotten attacked, at Malfoy Manor. Ever since those days, she could manage her anxiety quite well, with a bit of his help sometimes, of course, fucking her senseless. But he took pride in knowing that just his presence and support helped her as well.

They got to King’s Cross in good time, and managed to make their way through the muggle crowd to platform 9 ¾ quite discretely, despite the fact they carried an owl in a cage.

They spotted the Potters on the platform, and Calliope and Septimius hurried to meet Al and Lily. James was in a bit of a phase, being a little smug – being true to both his namesakes – because he was older, and the fact that he already had friends he was waiting for did not help. He of course must have learned the benefits of having the name Potter already.

Hermione and Snape came up to Harry and Ginny just in time to hear Albus complaining that James had teased him, saying he would be in Slytherin.

“There is no problem in being in Slytherin,” Harry said. He felt Severus’ shadow over him as he was bent to Albus’ height and continued… “Your uncle Snape is a Slytherin.”

Albus looked up at the tall man with inquiring wide eyes. “You are?”

“Yes. And very proud of it.”

Hermione smiled as she hooked her arm in her husband’s and looked down at the small Potter to see him smiling widely.

“So what is the problem if I _am_ in Slytherin, James?” He asked his brother defiantly.

“Yes, what _is_ the problem, Mr. Potter?” Severus asked in his menacing teaching tone James had only had the pleasure of hearing of from Seventh years in the past two years.

“Nothing!” He said quickly. “I was just teasing the kid, uncle Snape.”

Severus smirked at him. The kids who were getting on the train in a few minutes for the first time talked excitedly about what Hogwarts would be like as Ginny consoled Lily, who wanted to go to school too and found it hard to accept she was still too young.

“Say,” Harry started, “Why is it that I’ve had to buy a second copy of the potions book when I know the author intimately? Could you explain that to me, Snape?” He said with a teasing grin.

Severus snorted. “You do _not_ know me intimately, Potter. And why is it that _I_ do not have personal security 24 hours at my doorstep when I know an Auror?”

“You can fend for yourself quite nicely, I would think.”

“And _you_ are scarcely in need of charity. _I_ , on the other hand, have bills to pay.”

At this point, Hermione and Ginny were engaged in their own side conversation. Potter and Severus saw Draco and they both nodded to him, acknowledging his presence, and Draco did the same in turn, but did not leave his son and wife’s side. Draco, his wife and the Snapes were quite friendly towards each other, and they did have play dates and some adult dinners, but Draco and Harry never became quite so friendly, even though they were very civil to each other when they did meet by chance.

Ginny saw Ron and his wife in the crowd, and sighed heavily. “Oh joy.”

“Still not in love with Mrs. Weasley, I see,” Hermione said.

“No. She’s a fucking dimwit.”

“Gin!! Be nice!” Harry said, covering Lily’s ears and widening his eyes.

“Of course she is. Only a dimwit would marry a dimwit.” Severus said. Hermione smacked his arm but she held back laughter. “Sorry, I know he’s your brother. So I’m sorry in more ways than one,” Severus finished.

“Yes, and you also know I only consort with him because of that, so I’m not offended by the comment,” Ginny grinned.

Ron saw his sister and best friend and began to walk towards them, wife and red-headed daughter in tow. His expression changed to one of disdain as he saw Hermione and Severus, and his pace became slower.

“Harry, let’s go to him so we can deprive Hermione and Snape of the pleasure of his presence.” Ginny said.

Harry began to wrangle up the kids as Ginny hugged Hermione goodbye. She hugged Severus too. “Bye. I wanted to have lunch with you guys today, but…” She rolled her eyes in the direction Ron was coming from. “Unless you’d be up for having lunch with Ron and his lovely wife as well?” She smiled. While this went on, Harry hugged Hermione goodbye.

“I don’t much enjoy vomiting, thank you,” Severus answered Ginny. She laughed.

“I’ll pass too, Gin, thanks,” Hermione said chuckling as Harry shook Snape’s hand.

“But we’ll see you tomorrow? Pub in the evening, to celebrate whatever news comes in the kids’ letters?” Ginny referred to the sorting ceremony, of course.

“Yes, sure!” Hermione answered as the Potters moved away. Lily was hugging uncle Snape goodbye. She then hugged her aunt Mione and ran after her parents and brothers.

“Save me a seat in your compartment,” Albus called out to Septimius and Calliope.

“You guys see the ginger girl?” Severus said to his kids in a low tone as he hunched down.

“Al and James’ cousin?” Septimus asked.

“Yes. You both need to beat her at everything, though I’m sure you’ll manage without even trying.”

“Severus!” Hermione chided.

“What?” he shrugged. She smiled as she narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

The time came for the kids to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione squatted down and arranged the kids’ scarfs and coat collars, holding back tears.

“Be good, okay? And write, every day, even if it’s just one word.”

“Yes, mummy,” they both answered.

Hermione almost cried. “I love you guys,” she said as she hugged them, her voice breaking.

“I love you too,” they said in unison.

Hermione stood and wiped her eyes, and Severus leaned down and kissed Calliope’s cheek, then hugged her. “I love you, princess.”

“Love you too daddy.”

Severus then hugged Septimius, and kissed his cheek.

“Daaaaad! Don’t embarrass me,” he said out of the corner of his mouth.

Severus knitted his brows and started at his son for a moment. “In that case, you get two more,” and he proceeded to kissing him two more times.

“Daaad!”

“I love you, be good. Look after your sister.”

“Okay dad. Love you too.”

They rushed to the train and waved through the window to their parents. Severus had his arm around a waving, crying Hermione as he waved as well. When they couldn’t see the twins anymore, Severus turned to Hermione. He smirked as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping her tears away.

“How can you be so calm?!” She asked exasperated while smacking his chest with both hands.

“Don’t hit me witch, I’m here to help.” He continued to smirk.

“I’m sorry,” she hugged him. After a moment, he turned her around and guided her to the exit, slowly, his arm around her.

“Seriously, how are you so calm?” She asked, still slightly exasperated and annoyed.

“A number of reasons,” he started as they walked to the car. “One, you gave them every possible recommendation until they were blue in the face. Two, they are good, intelligent kids. They aren’t alone. They have each other and already know Albus and Scorpius. And I’m sure Jimmy will become kind and useful again in a while.”

“That _is_ comforting. I didn’t know anyone. It was what most made me nervous. Then Ronald and Harry treated me badly at first.”

“Fucking dimwits.”

“You didn’t know anyone either, did you? Except…”

“Let’s not take a stroll down memory lane, love.”

“Sorry. They are lucky they have each other and other friends already, is what I mean.”

“As I was saying, there is also the fact that Hogwarts is a safe place, safer than our house even, since there is no danger of any psychotic mass murderers returning, unlike when you went there.”

“True.”

“It also must have slipped your mind that I still teach a class there twice a week, and can easily check on them.”

Realization started to don on Hermione, and she did not feel so anxious anymore.

“Longbottom will be teaching them as well, and can report to you, I’m sure. And finally, Minerva considers herself a grandmother to those children and will certainly report to us even if we do not ask her to. She may even… let you go through the Floo to her office every once in a while to go see them. Though I would advise giving them some amount of freedom and not embarrassing them in front of new friends.”

By this time they had reached the car. Hermione looked at him and frowned, her hands on her waist.

“Why didn’t you tell me all of this before I drove myself insane?”

“Because you only listen and see reason after you have driven yourself half insane. Or after I have shagged you senseless. Couldn’t very well do that before coming, could I?” He smirked and winked.

She sighed heavily. “You drive,” and she handed him the keys.

 

Severus drove them home, but they only made it to the garage. After parking the car, he took her in his arms, standing there in the garage beside the car, and apparated them to one of their favorite restaurants, or rather, and alley outside of it. They had a nice lunch, and just sitting with him having mundane conversations made her even less anxious.

After lunch, they set off to roam aimlessly as if they were tourists in London. They walked Piccadilly Circus, and of course Hermione did some light shopping. They then walked to the London Eye pier and rode the London Eye, which they never had done before. They walked along the Thames, just enjoying the view, the nice weather, and each other’s company, and even had time to visit the Shakespeare’s Globe Theatre and the Tower of London. That took up most of the afternoon, and lessened Hermione’s anxiety to a minimum. They apparated home.

“Do you want me to draw you a bath?” He asked as he took her coat at their door.

“Oh would you?” She smiled. “I’m knackered.”

“Certainly,” he rumbled in her ear.

He drew her a warm bubble bath, lighted some scented candles, and left her to herself. For about twenty minutes.

She was leaning back in the bath, eyes closed, hair up in a bun, relaxing, when she felt him sink into the tub, across from her. She smiled and moved her legs to accommodate him, her eyes still closed. He leaned back and she lifted a foot with nude-colored toenails and rested it on his chest. He picked it up in between his hands and massaged it for a while as they just sat there, in silence. He then took a nude colored toe into his mouth and sucked on it. She pulled back her leg gently, since it tickled and somewhat aroused her, but he didn’t let her foot go. She opened her eyes with a smile. He sucked on her toe again. It apparently had a direct connection to her core, which clenched. Her nipples hardened instantly in the warm water.

“Do you have a foot fetish I’m not aware of, Sev?” She smiled.

“No. I have a Hermione fetish that is hopefully very well documented in your mind.” He continued to massage her foot and smirked.

“Oh, it is.”

“Are you calmer?” Severus asked rubbing her other foot.

“Yes. Very. Thank you, love.”

“My pleasure.”

She pulled her foot from his hand and moved up to his lap. She looked deep into his eyes and caressed his short, gray hair on the back of his neck. “I think you can make me _so_ much calmer, though,” she smiled cheekily.

“That will be my pleasure as well,” he smiled and pulled her by the back of her exposed neck down to his lips.

He kissed her ever so sweetly as his hands slowly slid down her wet and soapy back. Her hands remained on the back of his neck for a few moments before accommodating themselves on his shoulders.

His hands slipped down to her ass and hungrily caressed and squeezed it as their lips were still interlocked and she ground slowly on his cock, feeling it harden beneath her core, and seeking some friction for herself. His fingers parted her bum cheeks and the middle one circled her puckered hole. She pulled away from his lips for air, but not before nipping his lower one to muffle her moan.

He smirked as his fingers reached around, and two sunk into her folds.

“Oh fuck yes, baby!” She let out in a moan, then clamped her hand over her mouth and whimpered as she rocked gently on his fingers.

“You can be as loud as you want, kitten,” he smirked. She took her hands away from her mouth as she realized it was true, and he nipped her chin. “Are you going to scream for me?” He smirked again.

“I very much want to,” she let out in a hushed moan. “Are you going to _make_ me scream?” She reached down in between them and caressed his now fully erect cock, and he pulled his fingers out of her. She hurried to fill the void his fingers left with his delicious, red, throbbing prick, but he stopped her, holding his shaft himself and brushing his tip back and forth along her slit, hitting her clit and teasing her entrance, then coming back to her clit again. She moaned and bit her lip.

“Why are you in such a rush, kitten?” He teased her folds with his tip again and she gripped his shoulders, desperate to feel him inside her. “We’ve got nothing but time,” he rumbled in her ear as his tip circled her clit, making her quiver.

He pulled the plug on the drain and summoned a towel as the tub emptied itself.

“Go into the bedroom. Now,” and his commanding tone made her pussy clench. She sprang up and dried herself off quickly. He was doing the same, but she ran into the bedroom before he finished.

He got there in time to see her splaying herself on their bed, facing him, and licking her fingers before circling her clit, waiting for him, watching him as she wet her lips and rubbed herself.

“Do _not_ touch yourself,” he growled as he climbed over her and pulled her hand away from her core. “ _I_ will make you come. That pussy is mine, witch.”

“Yes it is,” she panted, finding this role playing and return to a harsher, dominating Severus very hot. “I’m all yours to do with as you see fit,” she smiled cheekily.

He nuzzled her neck, kissing it as his fingers worked their magic, rubbing her clit in circles, pinching it lightly, sliding down to her folds to tease, sink into, and spread her essence all around, up to her clit, which he circled again.

“Oh yes. Yes Sev. That feels so good,” she moaned as he did this, and her hand found his cock and started to stroke it. His tip was close to her core and he could feel the heat of it. She deliberately touched it to her slick slit and feeling her warm, slippery juices made him groan. Still he tried to focus and continue to finger her. She lightly tickled the flesh behind his bollocks, smirking, and he had to brace himself.

“Stop that,” he ordered, but she just smiled coyly and continued as her other hand stroked his length, gently squeezing it. He had lost all focus on what he had been doing and stopped, but he soon found the strength to take her hands and pin them over her head.

“I told you to stop, witch.” He said, still in character, narrowing his eyes.

“I’ll have you know, Severus Snape, that you are mine as well, and I can do with _you_ as _I_ please,” she smiled. “And I want that delicious cock of yours throbbing to get inside me.”

His lips curled up slightly. “Not before I’m done with you,” he said as invisible ropes tied her hands together and to the headboard.

He then took a breast in his mouth, rolling his tongue around her nipples, making it feel tight and hard. She moaned as excitement pulled in her core. He moved to the other breast, making her moan again as his teeth grazed her nipple and caught it in between them.

His fingers found her folds once again and dipped into her, hooked. He caressed the sweet spot inside her and she arched her back, letting her head loll back as she exhaled “Oh fuck yes, right there!” He moved his fingertips again and she rocked her hips towards his hand involuntarily, tugging on the ropes that bound her. He smirked and circled his thumb on her clit and she moaned. His fingers moving inside her made a sweet slushing sound.

“Soaking wet. Just how I like it,” he hissed.

“All for you, Sev,” she panted.

He tickled her sweet spot again and her legs trembled. Just once more and she would be coming so hard, wetting his hands and their bed, she could feel it. But he pulled his fingers out of her.

“Oh no, Sev,” she panted, “please don’t stop, never stop, baby, please,” she whimpered.

“You’ve been naughty, kitten. You need punishment.”

“I have. I know, I have,” she whimpered. “And I’m sorry. Please make me come.”

“I will. In time.” He smirked deliciously as he lifted her legs up to the headboard and tied her feet there with a silent spell, her legs spread open, her core completely exposed.

“Oh Sev, you’re going to kill me!”

He just smirked and lowered his face to her center, and began to lavishly lick and suck her pink, swollen clit. She was completely at his mercy, unable to even rock her hips towards him and increase friction as she wanted. She mumbled incomprehensively as he smirked against her slit. She was nearly coming when he stopped.

“Don’t, don’t, please, let me come, love.”

Her orgasm hadn’t completely escaped her yet when he brushed his cock on her slit, up and down the length of it, taking extra time and paying extra attention to her clit.

“Is this what you need, kitten?”

“Absolutely. Yes. Plunge your sweet cock all the way into me and I promise I can make you feel so good. So good.”

He did plunge into her, slowly, rolling his hips, making her moan so sweetly and bite her lips. He thrust in an enticing pace, his hand resting on her lower belly and mound, and his thumb occasionally grazing her clit. She let out loud, drawn out moans, sweet music to his years.

“Whose magnificent pussy is this?”

“Yours,” she whimpered almost inaudibly.

“Louder, witch.”

“Yours!” She screamed as his cock hit the right spot inside her.

“Who’s the only one who can do to it whatever he pleases?”

“You are,” she answered. He flicked her clit with his thumb, increasing his rhythm and she clenched once around him as she screamed.

“Who’s the only one who can make it soaking wet, singing so beautifully?” He smirked as his cock sinking into her made a loud slushing sound.

“You are, baby.”

“Say my name, witch.”

“Severus Snape!” She screamed, his dick hitting that spot inside her again as his thumb circled her clit.

“Who can make you come so hard you nearly pass out?” He rolled his hips and circled his thumb on her clit at the same time.

“Definitely you, Severus. Severus. Severus Snape,” she panted as he pounded her.

“Do you want to come, kitten?”

“Yes. Fuck yes, yes!”

He thrust once more into her and put pressure on her nub, just enough to send her off the edge. Her legs trembled as her snatch clamped around his cock. He waved a hand and released her legs from their binds and she found the strength to lock them behind him, on his buttocks, trapping him inside her as she came wailing his name, her juices flowing down his cock to their bed and his legs, her pussy clenching furiously and repeatedly around his cock, making him come with a long groan as his hips jerked forward into her, his fingertips sinking into her hips.

“Bloody hell, witch, you are amazing,” he panted.

“So are you,” she smiled. “Untie me.”

“Oh no no. You’re not done yet,” he smirked.

He lowered his face to nestle it in between her legs as his tongue licked her swollen, still slightly throbbing clit gently, and she squirmed on the bed and hissed. Two more licks and the discomfort she felt was once again escalating into desire, building pleasure. He sucked on her mound and took her clit into his mouth with it, and she moaned, rocking her hips on his swollen lips. His tongue trailed its way down to her folds and he stuck it in her for a while, his nose taking up the rubbing of her clit, making her scream. Then, his tongue found her puckered hole, after he cast a silent cleansing spell on it. He teased the entrance.

“This hole is also mine,” smirked.

She could barely hear him through her heavy breathing, loud in her ears.

“It is. It is. Every inch of my body is yours. Make it come undone. Please baby.”

 His tongue licked its way back up her slit and he licked her nub hungrily, and as he did, dipped two hooked fingers into her slippery folds, caressing her spongy sweet spot again. It was too much to handle, so in a matter of seconds she was screaming his name and coming all over his face, legs trembling and threatening to shut on his ears before he used his free hand to hold at least one open, which only made her hornier, as he continued to suck on her clit and stroke his fingers inside her, drawing from her everything she had to give.

He emerged from her core smiling, damp, and she needed so much to hold and kiss him that she managed to free herself from his binds before he thought of doing it, hurriedly attacking his lips and straddling him as she tasted her tartness on his lips.

“Delicious,” she said smiling.

“I do agree,” he smirked.

“No, I mean _you_ are delicious.” She rolled her hips on his cock as she steadied herself holding his shoulders. He had gotten half hard again as he ate her out, and when she felt it beneath her heat, she smiled.

“My turn to do as I please with _you_.” She threw him back on the bed and began her descent to his cock, her lips trailing the way from his neck to his chest, down the middle of his stomach.

“I do not wish to disappoint you, kitten, but I don’t think it’s serious. Not after how you milked me so fantastically.”

“We’ll see,” she smirked and stroked his shaft, eye level with her. She looked up to her husband’s face as she did it, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

A couple of strokes and her tongue rolling about his tip was enough to get him rock hard again as he watched.

“Merlin, you truly are an amazing witch.”

She smirked and continued to stroke him, his tip now next to her heat as she knelt in between his legs and fondled his balls.

“This cock is mine, wizard, and it heeds my orders.”

“It certainly does.”

Some fluid spilled from his tip, and she spread it all over his shaft as she stroked it. She then took him in her mouth and gently moved her lips up and down around him, sometimes taking him out of her mouth to lick and suck only his tip. He grunted, watching her. Her tongue traveled up and down his length, tracing every ridge on his cock before she took his bollocks into her mouth.

He hissed. “Hermione…” Her plush lips were driving him insane.

She licked that tender spot behind his bollocks once, twice as she fisted his cock, gently squeezing it, and he could barely hold himself together. He had thought about fucking her again since his cock was up, but that would definitely not be happening.

“Hermione. Kitten,” he gasped. “I’m coming.”

She aimed his cock at her tits and continued to stroke him until he shot all over her chest. She playfully smeared it around, then took her fingers to her lips and sucked on them hungrily.

“So fucking sweet,” she smiled.

“How can you be so fucking perfect, wife?” He cupped her breasts and a silent spell scourgified her. He pulled her to him and laid her head on his chest, caressing her hair, her cheeks, her neck and shoulders.

“Because I was made for you, and you for me.”

“Oh, that’s right,” he smiled, as they drifted off to sleep.

 

She woke up a while later with a smile on her face, barely remembering why she had been so anxious earlier that day. Her beloved husband was not beside her in bed, but after her senses adjusted, she could hear the shower running. She stood and walked to their lavatory, stepping into the shower with him and hugging him from behind. Her teeth grazed his shoulder blades as her nails scratched his stomach and chest and he rinsed out his short gray hair.

“Hi lover.” She kissed his back.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips before turning around and claiming her lips tenderly. “Love,” he smiled.

He had finished showering so he stepped away from the spray, towards the glass door, to reach for his towel.

“Where are you running off to, Sev?”

“To make you dinner,” he smiled. “Why? Do you want me to wash you thoroughly?” He smirked and began to slide his hand over her wet body, taking the soap from her hand and slipping it slowly over the curve of her breast. She trembled.

“We better not get this started again before getting some nourishment.” She took the soap from his hand, smiling, and kissed his lips before turning to wash herself. He stepped out to dry himself after giving her bum a gentle smack, making her cry out in surprise and then giggle.

When she stepped out of the loo, she saw he had stripped their bed of its damp, sweaty sheets. He had probably taken them down to the wash. So she took fresh ones from the closet and put them on the bed. She then took one of his boxer shorts and an old, white T-shirt of his, smiling to herself as she remembered that summer at Spinner’s End, fresh out of Hogwarts, and put them on. As she headed down the stairs, she started to smell what she suspected and hoped was his delicious risotto cooking.

He was chopping onions and stopped to sip his wine. Her glass was already set on the island, across from where he stood.

“Music?” She asked as she sipped her wine and smiled at him. He looked her up and down and smirked.

“How are those T-shirts not falling apart?”

“I really like them and take good care of them.”

“What is marvelous is the fact I can see your tits through every single one. I quite like them as well.”

“Music?” She asked again, leaning on the island and squeezing her breasts in between her arms on purpose, smiling cheekily.

“Yes,” he smirked. “Your pick.” He returned to his chopping after letting out a low growl at her.

She stepped into the family room to put a record on and came back to help him with dinner. It was her favorite risotto he was making.

As it was just the two of them, they didn’t bother setting a table and just ate on the counter in the kitchen. The lights were dimmed, setting a mood.

“It’s delicious, Sev. Thank you for cooking.”

“Anything for you.”

She put her cutlery down and caressed his hair as he sat next to her, chewing. “You know I love you so very much, don’t you?”

“Always nice to hear, though,” he smiled. “I love you more than life itself, along with the two beautiful kids you gave me.” He pecked her lips.

They had set Crooks’ dish on the floor before sitting down, but only now did he crawl out of the laundry room, where he liked to be left to himself for most of the time.

“Hey Crooks!”

He looked back and acknowledged their presence with a meow and turned to his dish.

Severus and Hermione did the dishes magically and cuddled on the sofa in the family room. The record she had put on had already played out, so they each grabbed a book to read. He summoned his glasses from his nightstand upstairs and put them on.

They were stretched out on the sofa, legs up. He held his book with one hand, and his wife with her back against his chest with the other as she read her book. Crooks came around and purred, so Hermione stretched an arm down to caress him, still reading. He managed to jump on the sofa and lie on their legs, all curled up.

Hermione was dozing off against her husband’s body when a voice they knew well came through the Floo.

“Hermione? Severus?” Minerva called.

Severus gently shook his wife. “Hermione love, Minerva is on the Floo,” he said softly in her ear.

She jumped up, scaring the old cat awake as she hurried to the fireplace.

“Yes, Minerva?”

Severus remained seated on the sofa, but now he faced the fireplace as well.

“The kids have probably already written letters… but I thought you would like to know before they arrived anyway.” Minerva did not sound too happy.

“Yes, tell us,” Hermione said anxiously.

“Calliope and Septimius are… both in Slytherin.”

Severus laughed heartedly, as Minerva probably never had heard before.

“No need to gloat, Severus,” she said, and he could see her face in the fire frowning.

“Oh… you owe me a few galleons there, don’t you, Minerva? But don’t worry, I’ll be in on Tuesday to collect. You have a few days to make a visit to Gringotts and retrieve my bounty.” He laughed still.

“They’re _both_ in Slytherin?” Hermione asked, disheartenedly.

“Yes. Along with Albus and Scorpius.”

“Oh ho ho!” Severus continued chuckling. “Such a shame I’m no longer Head of House. A Potter in Slytherin may make a decent Quidditch team.”

“Anyway,” Minerva cut through Severus’ laughter, “I just thought you would like to know. Good night to you.”

“Good night, Minerva. And thank you.” Hermione turned from the fireplace, pouting.

“Awww, what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“ _Both_ in Slytherin? Didn’t they take after me even a little?”

“Of course they did!” He kissed her forehead as she sat down next to him. “That is precisely why they are Slytherins. You have more Slytherin in you than you care to admit,” he smirked. “Cunning witch.”

“Well, good thing they weren’t separated from each other. Or their friends.”

“Yes, certainly. We will be hearing a lot about dung bombs and mischief from Minerva in the future.”

Hermione sniggered. “Indeed. I just hope they study and work hard as well as have fun.”

“You need not worry about that. They take after your brilliance.”

“And yours, love.” Hermione smiled and looked up to him, finding his lips. “And yours.” After a long kiss, and a moment of silence, she started “Why… let’s… let’s try to make a Gryffindor now? Perhaps a batch of Gryffindors, since we seem to make them two at a time?”

He looked down at her in one swift movement and raised an eyebrow, furrowing his brow at the same time. “Witch, you better be kidding. I’m pushing sixty and…”

She laughed hard. “I am, kidding.” She tried to control her laughter. “You should have seen your face!”

“Sweet Circe, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Would you leave, if I did find myself pregnant again?”

“Of course I wouldn’t bloody leave. I love you so so much. And I would love that child as much as I love the ones we already have. I would just be a tired shell of a man. But we would make it work.”

She smiled, and stretched up her neck to kiss his lips. After a minute or two of silence, she said “I will miss having kids around constantly, though. The noise, the company, the love filling the house up.”

“Aren’t I enough company? And love?” He asked quietly.

“Of course you are, babe.” She caressed his cheek. “You are all I ever needed. The rest was just a lovely bonus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that little tourist walk of theirs is possible in one afternoon. lol. Google maps said it was.


	4. 2019

            “Class dismissed,” he said and the Seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students before him could not have cleared the room any quicker. He would not take it personally though. It was lunchtime and they were probably starving, as was he. The last one to leave left the door open behind him and as he sat there on his desk, getting a head start on the damned papers he had to grade, an owl zoomed in through the open high window of the dungeon classroom.

 

_Got held up. Go ahead without me._

_Love,_

_H._

 

            He smirked and stuffed the note in his pocket as the owl flew out without a treat. He had none to offer.

            Two third years appeared at the door to his classroom and knocked to call his attention.

            “Hi daddy,” Calliope said as she strolled in.

            “Hey dad,” Septimius closed the door behind him.

            “Hello,” Severus stood and met them each with a hug. He could hardly believe that he could have contributed to making such beautiful kids. Calliope was just like her mom, only with his jet black hair color. She also had the fact that she did not have her mother’s buck teeth she had had at that age going for her. Septimius looked like Severus, but better, he thought. His long hair was not greasy, and he tied it up at the nape of his neck and looked kind of like a rock star. From what he heard from Longbottom and Minerva, many girls treated him like one as well. His hooked nose made him look strong, not awkward like his father at that age. “You took longer than usual,” he commented as they sat at one of the work tables, the twins side by side and Severus across from them.

            “Yes, well, some kids were… uhm…”

            “Harassing us is the word,” Calliope finished.

            “Oh?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Something I or Minerva should know about?”

            “No, it’s no big deal,” Septimius dismissed it.

            “Sure?”

            “Yep. Where’s Mum?” Calliope asked.

            “She won’t be able to make it today. Work. But she sends her love.”

            “Oh. Then can we eat already? I’m starved.”

            “Absolutely.”

            Their plates popped up in front of them. The house elves were aware that on Fridays, when Master Snape taught his classes in the morning, four plates were to be sent to the potions classroom, so the Snapes could have a family lunch.

            “So… how was your week?” Severus asked as the kids dug in. He lifted a forkful to his mouth as he waited for their responses.

            “It was fine.”

            “Pretty normal.”

            “Except for…” Calliope started, then looked at Septimius. Her brother just shrugged and kept eating.

            “What?” Severus asked.

            Calliope became shy all of a sudden and blushed in a manner that much resembled her mother.

            “We were learning about the Second Wizarding War just now in History of Magic,” Septimius took over in his calm way.

            “I… see,” Severus became a bit stiff.

            “And we were wondering…”

            “Is it true?” Calliope cut in, anxiously.

            “Depends. What part do you refer to?” Severus answered.

            “Were you… a Death Eater?” Septimius asked.

            Severus closed his eyes tightly and sighed. He then placed his left arm on the table and unbuttoned his cuff, rolling his sleeve up once, twice, three times. Not since they were toddlers had he walked around the house with his scars exposed. They couldn’t remember. And he never broached this subject for fear of tainting their image of him. But it was inescapable now. His faded, very faded, Dark Mark was exposed on the table, the thin lines that marred it, and the ones that spelled TRAITOR over it could still be seen. Both his children looked at it, transfixed.

            “Yes, I was.” He said.

            “After a moment of silence, they looked up at him with inquisitive eyes.

            “Why?” Calliope asked.

            He sighed again. “I… did not find love and acceptance at home… your grandparents were… not really fit to be parents. Nor did I find much friendship and acceptance in the world. But this … group of … people… they had a way of making me feel accepted. By the time I realized it was wrong, and that they were just fooling me, it was too late. I did not have proper guidance.”

            They looked at him, then at their plates, then back at him. Silence. Something suffocated Severus from the inside.

            “And how… did you become a spy?” Septimius asked.

            “I… had but one friend outside that group. A better friend than them. A real friend. Your Uncle Potter’s mum. I got word that… Voldemort,” he said it with a grimace, “intended on hurting her and your uncle Potter. I liked her very much, and wished to save her. So I went to Dumbledore, who headed the Order of the Pheonix, the resistance against Voldemort, and…”

            “The guy in the portrait behind Headmistress McGonagall, right? Al was named after him?”

            “Yes. I told him, so he could help her. And I started to work for him, giving information to help him do that.”

            “But it didn’t work… Saving Mrs. Potter, I mean,” Calliope said.

            “No.” Severus sighed.

            “Albus had already told me that part, how his grandmother died,” Septimius said.

            They ate in silence for a while longer. Severus watched them like a hawk, barely touching his food. Yet, he could not find signs of what they thought. If they were disgusted by him.

            “And you had to kill this Dumbledore guy?”

            Severus’ gut twisted inside him. They would surely be disgusted now, if they weren’t yet.

            “I… yes… he… He was already sick, and would perish eventually, though I tried to help… Since he had to die… he wished for me to do it. It would… place the Elder wand in my power, and… demonstrate my allegiance to the other side beyond a shadow of a doubt. He thought, perhaps, that it would better my chances of succeeding in defeating them.” He looked down in shame.

            “And is it true that Voldemort tried to kill you when he found out you were a spy?” Calliope asked all of a sudden.

            “No. He never found out. I was a good spy. He tried to kill me because he believed I held the mastery to the Elder wand, which he needed to defeat Potter.”

            “How’d he do it?” Septimius asked, a bit excited. He always did like a bit of gore, that one.

            Severus unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt and pulled it to the side, exposing the huge scar on his neck, down to his chest. The kids gasped. They had always seen a bit of it over his collar, but never had thought to ask.

            “He set his giant pet snake on me.”

            “Woah!” Both exclaimed, leaning over the table to get a better look at his scar.

            “How did you survive?”

            Severus put his shirt back in place as they sat back down. “Your Mum.” He buttoned his shirt. “She saved me that night, so kind and generous she is. She’s saved me countless times since.” He smiled.

            Calliope smiled as well. “Is that when you fell in looove?”

            “A little after that, yes.”

            “Awwww! That is so romantic!” She exhaled. Severus chuckled.

            After a few more bites, Septimius said “You are brave, dad. And mum. But you… wow.”

            “Yeah,” Calliope nodded while she chewed.

            Severus’ lips curled slightly up. He breathed a bit easier.

            “I just can’t forgive you…” she started, and suddenly his chest was constricted once again, “for never telling us this before! I mean, James has been gloating about having a war hero dad all this time, and here we have both parents and had to put up with _his_ crap.”

            “Language!” Severus chided, but warmth spread all around his heart.

            “Sorry.”

            When they were done eating, both his children went around the table and hugged him.

            “Love you, dad.”

            “Love you.”

            “I love you both,” he said, very relieved and pushing back his tears. “Be good.”

            “We always are!” Calliope said.

            “Tell Mum we love her.” Septimius said as they walked towards the door.

            “Will do,” Severus said as he followed them out, carrying the papers he had to grade.

            Before Calliope could open the door, Severus asked.

            “Wait. Were kids harassing you because of… my history?”

            “No.” Septimius answered.

            “Not in a bad way,” Calliope complemented.

            “They just keep asking us for details, and what it is like to have war heroes in the family.”

            “Except for Goyle. That ass.” Calliope let out.

            Severus knitted his eyebrows. “Explain.”

            “He just… keeps calling us blood traitors under his breath.”

            “I see,” Severus arched an eyebrow. “Leave that to me. Now go, study hard.” McGonagall would hear of this.

            As they hurried out the door Snape held open, Albus and Scorpius caught them.

            “Hey uncle… I mean, Professor Snape,” Albus corrected himself as Snape narrowed his eyes and a few students who passed looked at Albus funny.

            “Professor,” Scorpius nodded once.

            “Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy.”

            “We brought your stuff, Septimius.” Their next period was potions, with Professor Howells. They handed him his bag.

            “And you couldn’t bring mine?!” Calliope said outraged, just as her mother would, her hands on her hips as the tapped her foot.

            The boys exchanged looks and looked up at Severus, who only arched an eyebrow and shrugged before Scorpius thought quickly.

            “Well, we can’t very well go into the girl’s dorm, can we?”

            She sighed angrily. “You could have asked one of the girls!” And she stormed off towards the common room, so she wasn’t late.

            When she was further down the hall, her father started “So… what do you have to report?” He watched the three boys with a raised eyebrow.

            “All is well,” Septimius said.

            “No boys interested in her?”

            “A few, but she had no interest in any of those. And we can handle them.”

            “ _She_ can handle them, actually,” Albus said.

            Severus snorted. “I have no doubt she can.” She was feisty. Like her mother. “Wait. She has no interest in any of _those_?”

            “She _is_ interested in a fifth year,” Scorpius said.

            Severus arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”

            “But James says he’s a nice guy,” Albus complemented.

            “I’ll be the judge of that,” Severus said.

            “And that he has his own thing with another fifth year,” Septimius said. James of course had left out the part where he thought he might be starting to feel something other than friendship for this childhood friend of his. He stopped going to these briefings with Snape because he feared his uncle would sense it. He would wait it out. It would pass, surely.

            Severus was torn between relief and heartbreak. He wished to protect his little girl and not have any of these filthy boys laying their grubby little hands on her, but not being corresponded in a crush could also devastate her. He did not know what was worse.

             “And Lily?” He finally asked.

            “Lily’s fine,” Albus said. “She’s still mesmerized by the castle, the magic and what not. Nothing else on her mind.”

            “Good.”

            Calliope was coming back, and Severus said discretely, out of the corner of his mouth “I trust you to keep watch. Should anything new arise, I want a warning.”

            The boys just nodded and the conversation died. Other students approached the classroom as well for their potions lesson. Severus walked away from the door as Professor Howells arrived. They nodded, acknowledging each other.

            “Bye dad,” Calliope said as she stepped inside, following classmates.

            “Uncle Snape,” Potter and Malfoy said softly, following Calliope.

            Septimius was last. “Bye dad.”

            “Wait a minute. And what about you? How are you fending?” Severus smirked.

            “Well.”

            “Breaking any hearts?”

            “Not that I’m aware of, no.”

            “Having your heart broken?”

            Septimius snorted. “No. And never will I now that I know my dad is a war hero… good card to hold,” he smirked.

            “Don’t be an ass. And use it wisely.”

            “Will do. See you.” He stepped inside the class and the door closed behind him.

 

            Severus used the Floo in Minerva’s office after warning her of the Goyle boy’s unfriendly attitude and went straight to the company’s labs. There, he got another note from his wife, saying she would probably only be able to leave at the end of the day. He continued in the lab, brewing and supervising for the rest of the afternoon, leaving from there to the Ministry, about an hour before the end of the work day.

            Severus made his way discretely down to level two instead of level four, where he would usually pick up his wife. When he arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he instantly saw the person he wished to encounter, and thanked the heavens the large room was relatively empty. He took long strides up to the desk where this person sat.

            “Potter,” he said in his usual drawl, and Harry looked up from his paperwork, startled.

            “Snape. How the hell were you so quiet coming up here? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

            “Some Auror you are,” Snape said sardonically.

            Harry rolled his eyes. “So?”

            “You have nothing to worry about. Lily is still too young and oblivious to ill intended boys,” he said, annoyed.

            “I take it you look so brightly happy because it is not the case with Calliope?” Harry grinned.

            “She appears to have some interest… in an older boy.”

            Harry laughed. “Well, you can’t really complain, can you? Being older than her mother and all. Now you’ll feel what you made her parents feel,” Harry grinned again, having far too much fun.

            “I can and _will_ complain precisely because I _know_ what boys, especially older ones, have in mind. You do not spend twenty plus years patrolling the halls of Hogwarts without seeing… things,” he grimaced.

            Harry’s grin faded as he ran his hand through his unruly hair. “Thanks. That will keep me up at night for the next seven years.”

            “It’s called parenting. It does that to you.”

            “Well, the boys will continue to keep an eye out?”

            “Yes.”

            “And who will keep an eye on them?”

            Severus smirked. “If _I_ could not get away with sneaking around with Hermione, you can be certain Minerva will not take her eyes off them.”

            “Okay, good. So we’re all covered. How nice it is to worry about such… relatively simple things in Hogwarts now,” he smiled. They needed not even worry about grades. Severus’ twins always got stellar marks, and the Potters did well on most subjects, okay in others.

            Ronald Weasley walked out of the lift and began to head towards them, a disgruntled look on his face.

            “The baboon you call a brother in law is heading this way. I should go.”

            Harry snorted. “See you later then.”

            There was no other way to reach the lift. Severus had to pass Weasley. So he did so without paying him any mind, his chin held up high.

            “Git,” Ron said under his breath as they crossed paths, and Severus clenched his fist into a ball. Ronald started to cough.

            “Did you say something, Weasley? I didn’t quite catch that,” he drawled.

            Ron’s cough was growing stronger, and he had some difficulty breathing.

            “You okay there?” Severus smirked as Ron’s face became redder that his hair and he widened his eyes, still coughing. He scratched at his throat as he coughed incessantly.

            Some co-workers began to look over.

            “That is a nasty cough there, Weasley. You should get that checked out. I would love to stay and chat, but I’ll be late for a date with my wife.”

            Severus walked away as some co-workers were coming up to Ron. Harry didn’t even bother, as he suspected what exactly was going on. As Severus reached the lift and entered it, he unclenched his fist, and he could hear Ron gasping, recovering his ability to breath as the coughing stopped.

            The lift took him to level four and he stepped out onto a long hallway. He walked calmly and turned on the second door to his left to see the back of a curly head sitting further into the room, over a table with the body of a Hippogriff on it. She took notes next to it.

            “Busy, busy bee,” he said. She turned around with a smile.

            “More like angry busy bee, because the idiots that work for me made me miss lunch with the loves of my life. What are you doing here early?”

            He stood next to her now and shrugged, deflecting, before he leaned in to peck her lips. “And where are such idiots?”

            “They were driving me insane. They were fucking up this hippogriff’s autopsy. And of course the threstal over there they can’t even see. The perky happy bastards. So I sent them home.”

            He smiled. He loved it when she was grumpy, like him. Only she was cute while doing so. “Something suspicious in the deaths?” He then asked, raising an eyebrow, worried.

            “No. Relax. Just a new parasite.” She took off her surgical gloves. “How are the kids?”

            “Well. They send their love.” Severus followed Hermione, who walked towards the sink. “And they have agreed, though a bit begrudgingly, to give you half an hour of their first Hogsmead visit tomorrow.”

            “Oh, yay!” She smiled as she reached the sink and washed her hands, Severus behind.

            “They will be at Madam Puddifoot’s for hot cocoa at four.”

            “Great,” she grinned, still washing her hands thoroughly. It was needed after being inside a dead animal, of course.

            Severus leaned on the sink beside her and fidgeted with soap bottles and some materials on it, looking a bit strange and gloomy.

            “What is it, Sev? Hard day?” Hermione asked as she dried off her hands. She picked up a small box covered in black velvet and opened it. It contained her beloved bracelet, her wedding band, and the custom-made engagement ring. It was where they safely sat every time she had to do an autopsy. She was reaching for one piece of jewelry when Severus took the box from her hand.

            “Allow me,” he smiled. He put the bracelet on her right wrist, then took her left hand and kissed it gently before sucking on the whole length of her ring finger slowly, with mischief in his eyes as she quivered, and then placed both rings on said finger.  He sealed it all with a kiss to the rings, then a gentle one to her lips.

            When they broke apart, she smiled and caressed his cheeks. “So sweet. That was a very nice effort in distracting me, but you can’t fool me, Severus Snape. Something is bothering you.”

            He sighed as she walked to the door to get her coat and he followed.

            “What is it, love? Tell me,” she said gently as they walked out to grab the lift.

            “Today… the kids learned of the war, in class, before our lunch.”

            “Oh.” She caressed his forearm as they waited for the lift. “And… how was it?”

            “I told them. Everything.”

            “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there with you.” She knew he had been dreading it, though she though he was being overly anxious.

They walked into the lift. It was empty, the lift, since there was still about twenty minutes to the end of the day. So he felt more comfortable in talking to her.

“They… don’t seem to despise me. That’s good.” He said after a moment of silence and of looking up at the ceiling of the lift.

“Oh, sweetheart…” She moved to stand in front of him and pulled his chin down so he could look at her. “Of course they don’t despise you! They have known you all their lives. _You_. The real you. They know how sweet, loving and kind-hearted you are. They know in their hearts you are a wonderful man, and that is more important and stronger than anything they might read in a History book or an old newspaper. They love you. So much. And so do I.” She caressed both his cheeks, then kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and accepted the comfort, gladly. She would, of course, talk to the kids tomorrow and reassure them that everything he did in the war was to save the wizarding world, and that he was a wonderful man and the loving dad they knew, nothing changed that. She was sure they knew, but she would say it anyway.

“They said I was brave,” he let out after another moment of silence, as they were still riding the lift, undisturbed, and his arms were still wrapped around her.

“You _are_ brave. My veiled little Gryffindor,” she said teasingly.

“Never repeat that in public, woman!” He said.

She snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh. “Severus Snape in crimson robes… you would look so handsome,” she continued teasing. He raised an eyebrow in warning. “Perhaps… that is something you would do for me in private?” She whispered. “Crimson boxers I could tear off with my teeth,” she smiled mischievously.

He raised both brows in surprise. “Perhaps… if you ask very, very nicely,” he rumbled in her ear.

The lift stopped at the atrium and she turned to the door to step out, pulling him by the hand. Instead of going home, they went straight to the surface and walked to their favorite restaurant on the muggle part of town for date night. They afterwards went to a movie.

They had been at home for a while and Severus was on the sofa in the family room, reading while she showered upstairs. She came down in a cute, red nightgown and walked past him as he watched over his glasses, thinking if he should take her upstairs or strip her of that nightgown right there. She went into the kitchen and came back with the car keys.

“Come on, love.”

“Where are we going?” He raised a brow.

“To the store.”

“Why the hell?”

“I’m huuungryyyy. I need a snack.”

“We have a pantry full of food, witch.”

“Yes, but there is nothing in there I crave.”

“ _Crave_?! Are you…”

“You can pop those eyes back into their sockets, Sev. I’m not pregnant. I just want a snack!”

“And why do _I_ need to go?”

“Because I also crave your company, husband,” she smiled.

He stood and left his book on the couch, glasses on the side table.

“And we are to go like this?” He wore his full silk pajamas, as it was a bit chilly.

“It’s real quick. We can transfigure it into something more decent there,” she said hurriedly pulling him into the garage.

“You know what would be quicker? This thing called apparating,” Severus drawled. “I can teach you.”

“I feel like driving. Just get in the blasted car, wizard, and shut up for two bloody minutes.”

Severus got in, smirking. It was cute that after twenty years his witch still thought she could fool him. She rarely could in the beginning as it was. He did not quite know what, but the witch was up to something. He tried poking in her mind, but it had never been so open as it was after he taught her Occlumency. He wasn’t worried, though. He trusted his witch. He was just curious.

She pulled up to the store parking lot, a little far off, though there were some parking spaces closer to the building.

“Have you thought what you want?” He asked.

“Yes,” she replied as she leaned over to him and her lips hungrily claimed his. The kissing was intense, his hand embedded in her curls as hers fisted his pajama shirt. They hungrily sucked on each other’s lips, tongues fought for dominance. In a minute her hand lowered to his lap and stroked his silk covered cock along his thigh.

“What are you playing at, witch?” He asked when their lips parted.

“I want your cock deep in my pussy,” she whimpered, still stroking him as his hand still grabbed at her hair, pulling her head lightly back. It just made her hornier, licking her lips as she looked at him.

“And you had to drive all this way to find out?”

She climbed over to his side and straddled his lap, her hands now in his hair, but not before she pulled up her nightgown so he could feel her heat on his hardening cock, still covered in silk.

“Hermione, there are people walking around.”

There were, various costumers pulling in and out of the parking lot, doing their grocery shopping. None minded them, of course.

“So? That us what tinted windows are for,” she smirked. He growled as she rolled her hips on his cock. “Please?” She purred in his ear and all his hairs stood on end. “Please fuck me right here,” she whispered. “It’s a fantasy of mine. Getting shagged in a car.”

“Well…” His hands caressed her back, then grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his prick. “In that case…” he pulled out his now fully erect cock and pumped it once. “No witch of mine is going to have unfulfilled fantasies,” he smiled.

She moaned and bit her lips, then lowered herself onto him as he held his tip to her folds. Her eyes rolled back into her head with just that. She began to rock on him slowly as she grabbed the headrest and looked into his eyes.

“Your cock feels so fucking good,” she panted, and undid his shirt with a slide of her hands over it. She then caressed his chest, still rocking into him. He grabbed her ass and helped her movement, smirking. He then lowered her nightgown, exposing her breasts, and palmed them both before sucking on one, circling his tongue around her nipple, then giving the other attention as well. She moaned and tried to grab at the ceiling, scratching its smooth surface, until one of her hands found the handle over the door.

“Severussss….” She started bobbing on top of him, hard, her eyes rolling into her head. “I’m going to come baby, I’m going to come.” She salivated so much just by having his cock inside her that she almost drooled.

“Yes, come, kitten.” He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto him. It was all it took for her body to tremble and her cunt to constrict his rock hard cock over and over again. She almost tore the handle off the car ceiling, so hard she was gripping it.

“Fuck,” she panted, her hands now exploring every inch of his face and chest, her lips claiming his. “You didn’t come?” She looked down between them.

“No,” he rumbled as he nipped her ear.

“You didn’t have fun?” She asked, a bit worried.

“How can I not have fun inside your marvelously warm, wet, tight pussy?” He smiled, and nipped her ear again. “It’s fucking impossible.” She still looked at a loss. “I want to fuck you again,” he whispered. “Climb to the back seat,” he ordered.

She smiled and dismounted him, hurrying to the back in between both front seats. It was a good thing they had magically expanded the interior of the vehicle as soon as they had bought it.

She knelt on the back seat, legs spread widely as she held her nightgown around her midsection, her pussy almost kissing the leather seats. So much so, that she rocked gently. She looked over her shoulder at him. “I’m ready to milk that cock of yours dry,” she smiled cheekily.

He climbed back there with her, prick in hand, and rubbed his tip once, twice along her slit, front to back. She was wet and slick, and she groaned. He pushed his tip to her entrance and she let out those sweet moans he so adored. He slowly thrust into her as she moaned sweetly, facing the steamy window. He held one breast as he pounded her, and the other hand slid from her stomach to rest in between her legs, and his fingers gently circled her clit, making her pleasure mount.

She was not moaning loudly, but they had forgotten to ward the car. Severus saw a couple approaching to load their groceries into the car next to theirs. The hand that was on her breast now covered her mouth, muffling her moans, making her hornier as he slowly rocked into her, careful to not rock the car. And his other hand still circled her clit. He nipped her ear and kissed her neck as she gripped the door handle and the head rest next to her.

“Does my cock feel good inside you, stretching out your pussy?”

She nodded vehemently through her muffled, low moans.

“Do you like the idea of getting caught, you naughty, dirty witch? Does that make your pussy drip?” He still thrust into her, hand on her mound. “I can hear that soaking wet pussy,” he rocked in an enticingly slow rhythm. “Such a fucking sweet song.”

She moaned and lightly nipped his palm.

“Do you want to scream? Show them how much fun you’re having?”

She nodded, panting, his voice low in her ear and the teasing it did only building her pleasure more. The couple finished loading their car, and got in to drive away, oblivious to the Snapes. Severus rolled his hips in just the right way and she came, whimpering into one hand, wetting the other. Her furious pussy drove him over the edge as well, and he came hard inside her, grunting. He let her go and slouched back onto the seat beside her, tucking his limp cock away as he tried to catch his breath. She lay back as well, but still caressed herself lightly as she panted. Her fingers emerged wet. He grabbed her hand and licked them. She smiled, pulling her tits back into her nighty. Oh, he would fuck her more thoroughly as soon as they got home, right on the kitchen counter, then on the sofa.

A security guard walked by, making his rounds, and they sunk lower in their seats.

“You know, kitten, if you had mentioned this, it would have been much easier to convince me to buy a car,” he smirked.

“Consider this me asking nicely for you to dress as the brave Gryffindor that you are,” she teased.

“That might take more convincing. Much, much more.”

“That’s fine. We’ve got nothing but time, baby,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos! It's very much appreciated.


End file.
